


逢场作戏 Try to Pretend

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught Masturbation, I started to write a rough sex pwp but ended up in tears, M/M, blowjob, toilet sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 有些人以为补魔只是一场交易





	逢场作戏 Try to Pretend

你以为补魔只是一场交易。

\-------

战斗不仅仅需要勇气，还需要渴望。不仅仅是对胜利的渴望，而是本能的渴望。鲜血的味道不仅仅叫人兴奋，肾上腺素迸发起来，昂扬的不仅仅是斗志。

狩猎和交配本来就是写在人类基因里的东西。人类在进化中自以为能控制原始的欲望，得到了理性，可这些欲望只是一起穿上了衣服、扮演了角色。更何况，Nero的身上有四分之一的恶魔血统。

此刻，他正在和他的欲望搏斗，不是为了战胜，而是为了在搏斗中获得乐趣。他躲在荒废的厕所里，尽情地自慰。

发黄的瓷砖上都是污渍，废弃的抽水马桶时不时咕噜噜地冒水，发出不怎么好的味道。肮脏的地方平时叫他敬而远之，可这时候，倒是越脏越好了，叫他的体面和尊严都落到下水道里。

Nero的裤子落在脚边，手不停地动作，脑海里幻想着各种各样的场面，来饲养他手里彭大的阴茎和沸腾的快感。

性幻想总是粗暴而极端的，他想把谁狠狠按在这破烂的墙壁上操，用力地顶撞，让他发不出声音来，又想让他跪下，抓着他的头发让他吞没他的阴茎，用喉咙来取悦他的顶部，发出淫荡的水声。

Nero平时看上去可不是这样的人。

但也许，他就是这样的，他可是恶魔。

快感的堆叠让他轻轻呻吟出了声音来，在空荡的厕所里回响。他睁开眼睛看向镜子里的自己，竟然不觉得羞耻，胀大的阴茎在他的手里流着涎液，小腹和大腿上的肌肉紧绷。

而这时，镜子里出现了另一个人的身影。

那个人一直躲在角落里，抱着双臂，冷漠地看着镜子里的他。

操！

Nero几乎被吓得射出来，匆匆忙忙地提上了裤子，略显狼狈地扭头看向角落里那个人，几乎想冲过去揪住他的领子，问问他到底想干什么。

“你他妈的在这里多久了？”

“没有多久。”

“你想干什么？”

“我不想打扰你。”

V的表情平静又疏离，仿佛和这片肮脏下流的景象毫无关系。

“我理解，这是你的正常需求。”

Nero想让他道歉，为打扰他的自慰而道歉。下身尚未疏解的欲望让他本能地充满攻击性，而这样尴尬羞耻的场面又让他愤怒又狂躁。

“我不知道你还有这样的爱好。”

“我也不知道你会在自慰的时候叫我的名字。” 

操！

那个被他按在墙上操、给他口交的人，长得和V一模一样。就是现在这头美丽的秀发会被糟蹋得一片凌乱，就是现在这冷笑的嘴唇会贴上他火热的的阴茎，还有这双不屑的眼睛也会沾上乞求欢愉的湿润。

操！

Nero意识到自己的性幻想对象就是眼前的人。

“你觉得谁该给谁道歉？” V敲着手杖，走向了他，脸上还是那副玩味不屑的样子，却舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

Nero从来没觉得这人这么讨厌过。他一向尊敬他的冷静和睿智。尊敬他？那他还会成为他性幻想里的婊子吗？Nero只觉得面前这张脸开始变得陌生起来，淡绿色的眼睛，丰满的嘴唇，唇角的弧度，那些体面高傲的痕迹正在脱落，而他正在成为他性幻想里的淫荡又多情的婊子。

“coward.” 他的嘴里轻轻吐出这个单词，下巴微微昂起，羞辱又勾引。

Nero一把抓过他的肩膀缩短了他们间的距离，堵上了他的嘴。

这干燥粗暴的接吻仿佛是一场搏斗，Nero用力吮吸他的下唇，却被V咬破，而尝到他血液味道的诗人反过来在伤口上继续索求，却被Nero抢先一步进入。

这常常朗诵诗歌的嘴唇格外冷漠，可口腔却温暖异常，Nero在柔软的黏膜间掠夺，不自觉抓紧了他的肩膀，而诗人奋力想抵抗却也没有了力气，反过来回应着他的舌尖，还顺从地攀附上他的肩膀。

几近缺氧的津液交换后，Nero看见了面前的面孔泛起潮红，而眼睛微微失神，V喘着气，却还冷笑了一下，动情又叛逆。

“这就是我的道歉。”Nero喘着气，贴着他的鼻尖，炽热的气息喷在V的脸上。这样的气息是威压是胁迫，V清楚地在那双蓝眼睛里看到了欲望的泛滥和占有，他是年轻的恶魔，他当然想要绑起他的手脚，吞下他的皮肉，要他无条件的投降。

“那下次自慰之前，就要得到我的允许。”

V一把在他凌乱的衣物间抓到了他的阴茎，而Nero威逼着他的身体瞬间在人类的手里紧绷起来。

他跪了下去，粗暴地把他的裤子脱到膝盖，双手握着他的阴茎。

“是这样的吗？”

V淡绿色的眼睛直直地盯着Nero，一边张开嘴，慢慢吞下，一寸寸慢慢包裹住。

恶魔得到了满足。

这柔软湿润的口腔包裹着他的欲望，远远胜过他不顶用的手，他难耐的欲望就在他的嘴里慢慢地膨胀又融化。V慢慢地吞吐着，仿佛要尝到他每一根经络的味道，每一处的细致快感都被慢慢探索挖掘干净。Nero的手指伸进他的头发，催促着他的吞吐，V用舌尖轻轻地撩拨顶部下敏感的一圈神经，一阵电流般的快感从Nero的尾椎骨传来，Nero忍不住挺动腰身向他的咽喉深处顶去，而V发出了一声呛咳，吐出了他湿淋淋的性器。

V边咳嗽，边擦拭着唇边勾连的银色丝线，抬起头向着Nero得意地笑。

“和你想的比起来，谁更好？”

Nero觉得他才是想做爱想得发狂的那个，他漂亮苍白的脸蛋正在他丑陋的昂起的阴茎旁边，他那高贵的嗓音也被他的顶撞搞得沙哑起来，唇角带着着晶莹的液体，他笑得得意又张狂，仿佛他是猎人，而露出的柔嫩的颈部肌肤泛起微红，美丽得让人想咬下一口。

他才是真正的恶魔，化身成猎物再咬死你脖子的猎物。

“你是不是等着我来操你？” Nero掐起他的下巴。

“你未免对自己过于自信。” V吮吸了一口他的手指，再一把拍开了他的手，站了起来，拍了拍膝盖上的灰尘。

“我只是需要你。” 他抬起眼睛，此刻的目光不带一丝情欲的味道，就像他出现在镜子里那样，冷静得让人发抖。

没有哪个恶魔比Nero听话了，会乖乖地为自己提供魔力的来源。

V倾斜过身子来，轻笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，再凑近他的耳朵。

“Nero，我需要你。” 

Nero不想对他言听计从，可他就像他的阴茎一样，在面对这个黑发男人的时候无法控制。他就像一头暴怒的野兽，一把揪过V来，把他瘦弱的身体顶在了墙上。

Nero咬着他的喉结，细腻的肌肤和起伏软骨在他的唇下散发着致命的诱惑，他几乎想咬断他柔弱的脖子。他不收敛的呻吟回荡在废弃的厕所里，Nero几乎想捂住他的嘴，把他翻过身来操个半死。于是Nero将他翻转过身来，脱掉他身上本来会没有多少的衣服，V露出了他瘦骨嶙峋的身体，肩胛骨几乎要从他的背上戳出来长出翅膀。

可他的皮肤冰凉。Nero贴着他的身体，发烫的皮肤在他冰块一样的肌肤上格外舒服，他怀抱着他，摸到了他一样昂起的性器，那里和他的嘴里似乎是他身上唯二温暖的地方。

“你冷？”

“别废话。”

Nero感觉到V正在发抖，扭动臀部来迎合他臀缝间Nero的性器。而他也一样，抚慰着他的阴茎，在他的脖子上留下咬痕，听着他嘶嘶的呻吟。

“看你的样子。”

Nero一边抚摸着V敏感的前端，一边在他的耳边轻轻说。V睁开了眼睛，看见了镜子里两具交缠的身体，他贪得无厌扭动的腰身，和一脸沉迷的神情，而身后银发的男人兴致盎然地欣赏着他的失态。

“在我梦里，你就是这样的。”

Nero在他的后穴处磨蹭。

“让开。”

V挣开了Nero的怀抱，弯下了腰，弓起了身子，他修长的手指拨弄开了他的臀肉，粉红的入口暴露在了空气里。

这对于他来说也有些太过了。然而……他听见了Nero更加粗重的呼吸声。

他修剪整齐的指甲、美丽的手指就这样侵入了自己隐秘的入口，滚烫的内壁紧紧地咬住他的手指。Nero轻轻地握住了他颤抖的手。

V意料到了将会到来的疼痛，可他对这疼痛并不在意，他不在意，做爱从不因为谁插入谁的身体而决定它的意义。

他要的是他的精液，Nero要的是他的身体，然而，谁都不愿意表现得弱势半分。也许他们可以好好谈一谈各取所需，可是，V觉得他错了，也许做爱确实存在更多的意义。

Nero拉着他的手，带他离开了他的身体，被自己亲吻了的手指再次接触到空气，V忽然感到了渴望和羞耻，接着他感到Nero掐住了自己的腰。

他不得不扶着冰凉的镜子，抬起屁股，奉承着恶魔在他腰间的亲吻和戏弄。他的腰上格外敏感，那丝丝缕缕的气息让他几乎要坠下身来，想必掐着他腰的恶魔格外满意他手里不断增加的重量。

“进来。” V催促着。

“我不想伤害你。”

V回头想看看这个傻瓜的模样，可却被他按回去了头，感受到自己的后穴正在被温柔地撑开。

他也许就地取材了什么，他手指进入更加容易，他还会轻轻地拨弄，全新的感受正在被他唤醒。

“我知道你想要什么，但我怎么给你，” Nero的手指轻轻按压了一下，“是我的事。”

电流般的快感让他的小腹酸软发涨，他的膝盖都在微微颤抖。

“你知道？” V在喘息间吐出破碎的语句。

“我知道，否则照你的脾气也不肯这样。” Nero亲吻了一下他的臀肉，顺带吮吸了一下，在苍白的皮肤上留下了红色的印记。

“那你愿意给吗？” V抬起头看见了镜子里自己有些充血的眼睛。

“我愿意。”Nero加入了一根手指，饱涨的感觉让V的大脑一瞬间产生了空白，虚无之间他还是听到了那句话，“我还愿意给你更多。”

V冷笑了一下，“我们各取所需就好了。”

可人类和恶魔，所有有生命的东西都是贪得无厌的，没有适可而止的交易，只有逢场作戏和自欺欺人。

Nero俯下身，龟头慢慢地顶进他扩张过的身体，他尽力地缓慢，强忍着把他的屁股一下按到底的冲动。

这样的进入还是让镜子前的黑发人类感到痛苦，他皱着眉头，发出呻吟，臀上的肌肉紧缩。

“你放松一点。” Nero一样在发抖的手抚摸着他的小腹，试图让他放松、享受。

“你可以只管操我。”

Nero没有听他的话，在慢慢地全部进入后，只是默默地抱着他一会儿，抚摸着他，另一只手抓住了撑着镜子的他的手，他手下的镜子还是一片冰凉没有丝毫身体的温度。Nero握住了他的手，独自抵上了冰凉的镜面，他滚烫的体温让镜子上腾起了一小片水雾，而V还是冰凉的手不得不抓住他才能获得支撑。

V便这样无力地被他俘虏了，只能全部依靠着他，Nero在他的身体里，是他的支撑，还是他唯一的热源，V感觉到有什么东西正在他的身体里融化，让身体开始温暖，眼角也在湿润。

Nero亲吻他，V侧过头来迎接他，他敞开了大门让他肆意掠夺，而他却只是温柔地挑拨。同时，Nero也慢慢地开始顶弄，细细地碾过他探索到的敏感点。

他收起了所有恶魔的气味，此刻像个温柔的爱人，抚慰他的身体也亲吻他的灵魂。

“你把我当成了哪个弱不禁风的姑娘？” V的声音颤抖，试图顶了几下屁股刺激他。

“你别动，我会给你。” Nero咬了一下他的耳垂。

镜子上已经腾起了大片的水雾，而自己已经紧紧握住了Nero的手，V不敢看他身后人的眼睛。

他一边操弄着自己，一边抚摸着他的阴茎，他实在太过体贴，以致于快感来得早了许多，让他开始沦陷进这无法抗拒的快乐里。

一旦尝到了滋味，他就会要得更多了。交易会破裂，欲望会滋长，不可得的痴妄会繁衍，蜉蝣也会开始期待春夏秋冬。

Nero痴缠地亲吻他，仿佛他的每一寸身体他都要一一确认，下身慢慢加快了耸动的节奏，持续不断的快感感逐渐累加成一次小小的风暴，让V颤抖着收缩，胀大的性器流出了更多的液体。

Nero在这次小小的高潮后停歇了一会儿，抽出了阴茎，拉着V的手想让他转过身来，可V执拗地没有听他的话，继续撑着镜子。

“我不想看见你的脸。” 他说话的声音微微颤抖。

“可你看得见。” 没错，V抬头就能在镜子里看到Nero的蓝眼睛。

“别想太多。” 他凌乱的黑发遮挡住了视线。

Nero抚摸着他的脊背，继续插入了性器，继续开始他的顶弄。

V本以为他的拒绝会让野兽苏醒，可身后的男人甚至都没有拽过他的头发。他把手指放在了他的唇边，V本能地含住了这开拓过他的手指，吮吸、挑拨。

“你就那么不想看见我吗？”

V不说话，咬了他的手指。

Nero发出了一声吃痛的叫声，缩回了手，忍不住重重地顶向他的深处，这下力道让V蜷缩紧了身子。

“你做什么？” 他的语气急躁起来。

“别对我那么好。” 他颤抖着吐出破碎的语句。

接下来只是一片死一般的寂静。

V知道他还在他的身体里，坏掉的水箱还在咕噜噜地作响，他还看到了水池里积蓄的灰尘里晕开了小小的一点，露出了白色瓷砖本来的颜色。

他不知道身后的男人在想些什么，会怎么做，他在害怕，但不害怕他的伤害，他巴不得他把他粗暴地像个妓女一样对待。

“别对我那么好。” 他又说了一遍，声音低得仿佛是胸口的哽咽，“我只是想要你的魔力，求你别这样。”

灰尘里又晕开了小小一点，他的手指紧紧抵在玻璃上，指节发白。

“别他妈的搞得像你爱我一样。”

他嘴唇颤抖着，把话说在了他的前面，剥夺了Nero说一切蠢话的机会。

Nero没有说什么，抓着他的肩膀开始了运动，这一次他开始得很猛，在他的穴道快速顶撞，丝毫不留给他喘息的机会。

火辣辣的感觉代替了刚才酥麻的快感，而这样的痛苦才让V感觉到了安慰，Nero的手紧紧地抓着他的臀部往自己身上撞去，肉体撞击的声音此起彼伏。Nero粗暴起来，像一个恶魔一样进攻，蚕食他的身体。

他失望了吧。

这根本没有快乐可言，V抚摸着自己的阴茎，带来少许的快感，可这根本不能与他强大的入侵相比。他闭上眼睛开始回味他的亲吻他的怀抱他紧握着自己的手……

身后的男人开始不自然地颤抖，顶撞的频率开始加快。

“你终于要交出来了。” V在颠簸中，嗓音沙哑。

Nero发出了几次用力的闷哼，深深地撞入了几次，V感受到了魔力的注入，Nero还抱着他的腰温存地抽插，更多的精液进了他的身体。

“给你了。”

Nero从他的身体里抽出了性器，V一下虚空的后穴还不能收缩，冰凉的空洞仿佛抽走了他身体里的什么东西。V感觉到自己正在恢复、可也正在衰弱、正在冰凉。

“各取所需，你说的。”

“谢谢。” V撑着水池，慢慢直起酸痛的腰身来。

他看着自己的模样，凌乱不堪，眼角发红还带着晶莹的液体，他想尝试着像以往一样冷笑，可嘴角勾起的时候，眼睛却还是通红而酸痛，几乎要再留下眼泪。

“接下让我表达一下对你的谢意，可以吗？”

Nero对着镜子里的黑发男人说着，露出一个勉强的笑容。

V的身体不听使唤地顺从了，他依靠着冰凉的水池，而Nero蹲下来给他口交。

他尚未疏解的欲望被他包裹，被他吮吸。他实在没有防备，他已经在抵抗中丧失了所有的力气和理智，很快就在他的嘴里高潮。

虚弱的身体在高潮后有些晕眩，V扶着水池，昂起脖子，一边在他的温暖包裹里继续寻求快感。

V知道自己过分了，可Nero悉数吞下他精液，不作丝毫的抵抗。V低头看着他，朝他露出了一个虚弱的笑容，终于不带任何的讥讽和不屑，真实又软弱，如同他破碎的身体和灵魂一样。

V知道自己完蛋了。

他不想这个孩子和自己一起完蛋。

他刚想说些什么，可Nero站了起来，V一瞬间不知道自己在做什么，抱住了Nero。

男孩的手不自然地放上他的脊背，轻轻地抚摸他。

V知道自己在哭，虽然没有声音，他的眼泪落在了男孩红色的毛衣上，也许他能感觉到自己的肩头被温热的液体打湿。

V知道自己确确实实完蛋了。

“你有感觉好一点吗？” Nero问他。

V靠在他的肩膀上，轻轻的点头。

“你别搞得像你爱我一样啊。” 男孩摸着他有些潮湿地头发，善意地重复他的话，开着玩笑。

V依旧靠在他的肩头上，这次是轻轻地摇头。

“对不起。” 人不知道说什么的时候，总会开始道歉，V胡乱地道歉，不管男孩究竟怎么理解这句话。

Nero依旧温柔地怀抱着他，“你还会道歉啊？”他轻轻地掐了一把他的腰。他也许把这句话当作了承诺，把一切当作了开始。

可这不是开始而是倒计时，V是在为今后他要缺席的漫长岁月道歉。

这也不是爱的承诺，V没有办法作出任何的承诺。黑发诗人其实许下了一个愿望，愿望可以活得比他长，他希望在漫长的未来里，银发青年一切都好。

**Author's Note:**

> 我他妈的写个pwp自己写哭了  
> 我是魔鬼吗


End file.
